Shocker
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: Laurel and Felicity have something in common that Oliver and Sara or anyone from the Team Arrow knows about...but what will happend when a tragedy strikes and Oliver witness something he shouldn't? Will the girls spill their guts to the Team or lie? Will the secret leave the Team shocked?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, again! This fanfic is a little AU so i apologize for any confusion...also i'm in the sixth season of Supernatural so they are so things i don't know yet. Also i put a little of Once Upon A Time and Agents Of SHIELD in it...**

 **Lastly with this fanfic i would suggest to listen to Meg Myers' songs called Make A Shadow and The Morning After...it suits the mood of this fanfic.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Shocker!**

 **Laurel POV**

When Sara and Oliver were lost in the Gambit I went to Tallahassee to meet three of my best friends Felicity Winchester, Skye Johnson and Emma Swan. Me and Emma were together in Law School and Emma knew Skye because both of them were together in the foster home for years and I met Felicity after I was saved from someone who tried to rape me and Felicity knocked them out. Felicity though already knew Skye because they study together in MIT and they shared an apartment. After a few days of hanging out all together we became friends but one day I was possessed by a Demon called Ruby who was obsessed with Felicity's little brother.

After that everything went down hills. We fought with demons…both me and Felicity with Emma and Skye's help.

Once Ruby was out of me I was sent to the hospital because I was shot in the chest and almost died but here I am!

Now two years later and Oliver with Sara are back and keep complaining about their hell but they don't know mine and Felicity's!

Yeah, Felicity showed up a few weeks later after I was brought home and she told me that Dean and Sam told her to come and train me so I can be a hunter. Skye was recruited in SHIELD while Emma was in Storybrook dealing with her own supernatural drama.

Now, two years later, I'm a fully trained hunter and I have went hunting almost 12 times…not many but I know what I can do and what I can't.

A few months ago I learnt from Sam that Dean was back from Hell almost a year ago and Ruby was also in another body and they asked me and Felicity to meet in order to talk about my training and the Apocalypse.

And I was dressed in ripped black jeans and a red long sleeved shirt and the leather red jacket I wore when Ruby had taken over me. Felicity wears a black jeans and a black bottom up shirt with long sleeved and brown leather jacket, that Dean had brought her for her 27th birthday.

We were about to walk into the bar when we got a call from Dean!

"Felly? Laurel? We need your help! Meet us behind the bar, NOW! AGH! Son of bitch! Hurry!" Dean's voice shouted and we heard a grunt of pain. Felicity and me looked at each other and Felicity took a gun out of the inside pocket of her jacket. I did the same thing.

We ran into the alley way and we saw two vampires attacking Sam and Dean, we immediately start shooting but more came in.

"SHIT!" I cursed as I broke a chair that was dumped there and staked a vampire and shot another one in the head.

Felicity at some point threw me a sword and I used it to cut the vampire's throats. In less than twenty minutes we had killed 25 vampires.

"DEAN!" I yelled when I saw him down and not moving, my whole vision got blurry from tears and my mind went blank!

"Sammy? Sammy! Please say something! Laurel? Is Dean breathing? I can't find pulse in Sammy! Sammy! Oh! God!" Felicity sobbed as she run to Sam's side who was also on the ground and not moving.

I had kneeled before Dean and searched for pulse but I couldn't find any! I start crying and I hugged his head close to my chest and kissed his temple saying a pray.

Suddenly Cas and Ruby showed up and Ruby yelled Sam's name and kneeled down next to him while Cas looked at us.

"DO SOMETHING CASTIEL!" I yelled as I looked at him.

"I can't. They are long gone. I'm sorry!" He said with his familiar emotionless voice.

I cried harder and hugged him close to me. I loved Dean so much! Tommy was the only thing that kept reminding me how innocent I was before Tallahassee.

"What kind of Angel of the Lord are you, if you can't bring my brothers back?!" Felicity yelled at Cas as she came next to me and let a breathless sob once she saw Dean's bloody face.

I hugged her and she cried in my shoulder for a few seconds. Till Cas and Ruby tried to pick us up and away from their dead bodies. I heard Felicity telling them not to bury them because she believe they weren't actually dead. But I was starring the front seat of Dean's car. Ruby knocked the window and I pull it down.

"Are you okay?" She asked me and I saw her eyes were bloodshot. Did she cried for Sam?

"Why do you care?" I asked as I looked at the ground of the car.

"You are right I don't care. But I know the feeling of loss and Sam's made me realize how much it sucks, so I try my best to help his family. Like his dying wish." She told me and I looked at her with fresh tears running in my eyes.

"Leave, please." I told her and I start crying harder.

After Felicity walked into the car and start driving I saw that she drove us to the foundry. I looked myself and I had blood all over my shirt and pants, so Felicity. It was my blood and Dean's and I bet in Felicity's clothes were Felicity's blood and Sam's.

Once we walked inside and made sure no one was there, Felicity looked at me and broke down and I hugged her as we both cried.

Suddenly the clearing of a throat made us realize we weren't alone any more. I looked at the stairs and I saw Oliver looking at us confused.

Felicity wiped the tears and looked behind her, once Oliver took a glimpse of our clothes his eyes widen and he rushed to us.

"Are you girls okay? Whose blood is in your shirts? Is anyone hurt?" He asked us. We just stare at him.

"Sammy and Dean are dead…they were killed" Felicity sobbed and new tears came down my own eyes.

"Who is Sammy and Dean?" He asked confused.

Yeah, he had no idea who this people were.

"They are dead, Oliver! After all this time!" She sobbed and she hugged me again.

I cried harder and hugged Felicity tighter. Oliver was watching us confused.

"I'm sorry for your loss. Laurel did you knew them too?" He asked softly and I glanced at him.

"I loved Dean and Sam was like my brother." I told him and his eyes widen in shock and sympathy.

"He loved you too, Laurel. He had this in his pocket." Cas voice scared us.

I turned and I saw a box…a ring box!

"Dean was going to propose to you tonight and that was the real reason of the meet up. I'm sorry!" Felicity said and cried. I took the box from Cas's hand and open it. It was beautiful! A golden ring with a blue pearl.

I looked at Cas in shock and hugged him and he hugged me back a few seconds later, he also hugged Felicity and kissed her temple and put a resourcing hand on my shoulder. I cried as I looked at the box and then where Cas was.

"How…How did he came in and out?" Oliver's voice was heard from behind us but we both ignored him.

 _ **What do you think? Should i put up another chapter? Should i leave Sam and Dean dead or bring them back? Please tell me in your reviews!**_

 _ **Check out my other stories in here too and review them if you want to!**_

 _ **Check also my Wattpad account is Vicky1599, go check out my stories there and comment on them if you want to!**_

 _ **See you!**_

 _ **-Vicky**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey! I saw that i updated my stories and got like no reviews and only follows and favorites..not that i'm not thankful for them but you leave me wondering if you want another chapter or not. So please review and let me know if you want another chapter!**_

 _ **Warning: In this chapter i say that Sam and Dean both been to hell while in my last chapter i said that "Dean is back from Hell a year ago" and then i refer again like this "Two years now" That means it's been four years since Dean came back from Hell and two since Sam's return. Also Felicity let's say she was the vassel for Lilith and Sam killed her thinking he would stop the Apocalyps so Felicity's body and her soul went also in Hell and returned a year before Dean. Okay? I hope you won't get confused.**_

 _ **I want to thank everyone who followed and favorite and review this story! Keep it up and i'll try my best to upload!**_

 _ **Shoutout for chapter 1:**_

 _ **: I will but not yet! Thank you for reviewing and i hope you like this chapter too!**_

 _ **highlander348: I want to thank you for the idea and i'll try to put this sparring match on the next chapter. Sam and Dean will stay dead for the time being. Also thank you for reviewing and i hope you enjoy this chapter too!**_

 _ **ridionassis28: Thank you! And i also wanted to read a story with the same theme and i couldn't find anything like that so i wrote one! I will try to continue it! I hope you enjoy this chapter and continue reading the story!**_

 _ **bookslover93: Thank you! I will but not this moment. Thank you for reviewing and i hope you enjoy this chapter! Also i like your user name!**_

 _ **Thank you for the 5 favorites and 11 follows and the 4 reviews!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Shocker!**_

 _ **Chapter 02: The haunters and the haunted.**_

 **Oliver POV**

I was about to go to the foundry to release some steam since I couldn't sleep and nightmares from Tommy's death clouded my mind and the Undertaking.

So I drove there but as I stopped in the back entrance of the club I saw a different car that made me curious and suspicious. As I walked slowly in the foundry ready for a everything I forgot to prepare myself for Laurel and Felicity crying and hugging.

I stopped in the stairs confused and shocked in the last steps of the stairs but I went unnoticed so I cleared my throat. When Laurel looked at me I saw sadness and grief in her eyes. Like the time Tommy died but twice deeper…like she lost a family member.

Felicity was the next one to notice me she wiped her tears and turn to me and the only thing I witness after the bloodshot eyes was the blood in her clothes and then the blood in Laurel's clothes too!

There my mind went to overdrive and made one million awful scenarios of how the blood end up there!

"Are you girls okay? Whose blood is in your shirts? Is anyone hurt?" I asked them in panic. The girls though just stare at me..but actually they didn't seem to notice me…they looked lost.

"Sammy and Dean are dead…they were killed" Felicity sobbed and new tears appeared in Laurel's eyes. Did she know them?

"Who is Sammy and Dean?" I asked confused.

"They are dead, Oliver! After all this time!" Felicity sobbed and she hugged Laurel again. They are dead? Since when Laurel and Felicity are this close?

The girls kept crying harder and I couldn't do anything about it….i didn't know what to do or say because I didn't knew those guys…I didn't want to say something they will offend the newly dead. But I could sympathizes with the feeling of loss.

"I'm sorry for your loss. Laurel did you knew them too?" I asked softly and Laurel glanced at me with sadness in her eyes and a small smile like she was reliving memories…good memories.

"I loved Dean and Sam was like my brother." She told me and my eyes widen in shock and sympathy. She "loved him"? That came like a prick in my head…now I know the loss is twice as hard…wait! If Laurel loved the Dean guy…what about Sam guy? Did Felicity loved Sam?

"He loved you too, Laurel. He had this in his pocket." A voice scared us. I looked behind the girls to see a guy in a long coat with black hair and eyes and dressed in a suit. In his hands he was holding a box. His voice was a mix of sadness and emotionless. He face though didn't show any emotion, his eyes did.

"Dean was going to propose to you tonight and that was the real reason of the meet up. I'm sorry!" Felicity said and cried. Laurel took the box from the guy's hand and open it.

The girls didn't looked so surprised by his appearance, they seemed to know each other. I just stood there and watched the scene unfold in front of me. Dean guy was going to propose to Laurel and they were supposed to meet tonight? Oh! That's why they left in a rush earlier and they were beyond excited!

Laurel looked at the guy in shock and hugged him and he hugged her back a few seconds later, he also hugged Felicity and kissed her temple and put a resourcing hand on Laurel's shoulder. She cried as she looked at the box and then where the guy was.

Wait a minute! Where did he disappear to?

"How…How did he came in and out? I asked in shock and confusion.

"He..um…was an Angel of the Lord." Felicity said with husky voice from crying as Laurel gave her a bottle from Felicity's desk.

"What? You are serious?" I asked in complete shock!

That's is bullshit! Angels are not like that!

Yeah I didn't say I believe but aren't they supposed to be a big white light in a form of a person with wings?

"Yes, they are real…among other deadly things. Look, Oliver you don't have to know from that world…I've been part of it for the past ten years and it sucks…I lost many friends many that I don't have the strength to admit!" Laurel said with broken voice and Felicity hugged her.

What does she mean by that?

"Do you mind if you tell me? It might help ease the pain." I said softly to both of them!

"We can't. If you learn about it you can't unlearn it. Either you do something about it or you don't. Trust me my whole life is one of the hardest things my dad taught me and Dean and Sam." Felicity said with tears in her eyes.

What?

"What do you mean you dad taught you, Dean and Sam?" I asked confused.

"I meant me and my brothers. Dean is my twin and Sam is my little brother." Felicity said with a sad smile.

Huh? Brothers? How stupid to think that Felicity and Sam were a couple…that would be disgusting.

"Okay then. I won't push. And again, I'm really sorry for your lose! You two can stay at home for a week, do you need me to cover for you, Laurel, with Sara? I'm guessing she doesn't know yet. But girls if you ever get in trouble ask for help!" I told them truthfully and smiled at them and then hugged both of them and told them to go sleep. I didn't pressure the blood in their clothes or how this guy walked in or out of the Foundry because I know everyone has secrets.

I hope they ask for help from me at least if they need to. About Sara I assumed since just a few months ago Laurel thought Sara was dead she didn't know about Dean guy or Sam guy so I assumed she didn't want to talk about it with Sara yet…or anyone besides Felicity.

Talking about Felicity…I saw her different…besides the heartbroken and grieving side…her clothes were different.

 **Sara POV (2 Days after Sam's and Dean's death)**

I was patrolling the city when suddenly I came face to face with a guy that was holding a gun and a woman crying.

"Well, well what do we have here? The Black Canary…sorry chick you can't stop me, I'm stronger than you!" He said and his eyes flashed black.

"What the…" I said as I stepped back. What is that thing!?

"But I can!" Felicity said and they guy turn to her, Felicity had a gun in her hand but with one move of the guy's hand they gun flew out of her hands, Felicity was shocked.

"Felicity Winchester…you continue the family legacy after Sammy and Dean got killed? Where is the other bitch…Laurel was it? Oh! Yeah she was Ruby's meat suit for two years!" The guy said and grabbed Felicity by the neck and picked her up and threw her on some bins.

Wait! Felicity Winchester? As the siblings Winchester? The legendary hunters? Ra's was so afraid of them especially the girl…she was supposed to be the vessel for Lilith! She was that Felicity all along?

Laurel? As in my sister?

Felicity groaned in pain and the guy laughed but his laugh was cut short by something stabbing him and he light orange for a second before falling revealing my sister with a bloody knife.

"That's for Dean and Sam!" She said with a harsh voice to the dead body.

"Laurel! You shouldn't have killed it…you were supposed to exercise it!" Felicity's pained voice was heard from the bins.

"I know but I wanted vengeance. Are you okay?" Laurel asked Felicity. I was frozen in place.

"I think you should ask, Sara If she okay, she looks like she saw Crowley and ripped her heart out." Felicity said to my sister and she stood up and counted till three and put her hand back in its place with just a wince.

"Shit! Sara? Are you okay? Did it he hurt you?" She asked and run to my side.

"No no, I'm fine. I'm in shock!" I told her as I stood up and stepped away from my older sister in shock.

"Good, I lost my boyfriend and my brother I can't lose you too." She said with pain in her voice.

"Laurel! Don't go there!" Felicity yelled at her in anger and worry.

"Or what Felicity? Or What? Don't forget I can't shut my emotions off as easily as Sam or Dean! Not after what I've been through the last 72 hours! It's been like what? Three days till they are dead? They are not coming back Felicity! He will not bring them back!" My sister yelled angrily at Felicity and when she said "He" she pointed the sky and I understood that she meant God.

"Last time my brother, Sam, was in Hell months! Maybe a year! And when Dean went to Hell it took him three months! When **I** went to Hell it took me two years to come back! Don't lose hope, Laurel! Because if you do then the war is over for you!" Felicity yelled at her in crystal worry.

Wait! She was sent to Hell? The actual Hell? If yes why she is still here?

 _ **So? What do you think? Should i continue it? What do you think will happen next? Tell me in your reviews!**_

 _ **Check out my other stories here in this site and review them if you want!**_

 _ **Also check out my Wattpad account (Vicky1599) and check out my stories there and comment on them if you want!**_

 _ **See you!**_

 _ **-Vicky**_


End file.
